Il est ma famille
by Lyn Amanell Sephi
Summary: Naruto a grandi, méprisé, rejeté par tous les villageois. Il a grandi et vécu, seul. Et si ce n'était pas le cas? Et s'il y avait une personne qui avait toujours été là, près de lui, a prendre soin de lui?


Bonjour, bonsoir. Suite à un léger souci avec mon ancien compte, j'ai dû en créer un nouveau. Et pour fêter mon retour à ma façon, je tiens à reposter cet OS sur un de mes couples préférés. J'espère que l'histoire vous plaira toujours autant.

Bonne lecture

Lyn

oOoOoOoOoOo

 **Il est ma famille.**

Le Yondaime, Minato Namikaze, et sa femme Kushina Uzumaki venaient de donner leur vie pour sauver le village de l'attaque de Kyuubi. Pensant que ça ferait de lui un héros, ils avaient scellé le plus puissant des Bijuus dans le corps de leur fils, Naruto. Seulement, tout ne se passa pas comme prévu. Kyuubi avait fait trop de mal, trop de morts. Aussi, le petit blond était vu comme un monstre et non comme un héros.

Deux années étaient passées depuis le massacre et Naruto, du haut de son jeune âge et même s'il avait un toit au-dessus de sa tête, devait se débrouiller seul. Les adultes l'insultaient, le frappaient et l'isolaient. Ce fut ainsi qu'il se trouva une fois de plus en pleurs dans une ruelle, en position fœtale.

Pendant ce temps, du fond de sa prison, Kyuubi cherchait un moyen de sortir de sa cage. Il observait ce stupide sceau depuis un bon moment déjà. Et ce fut à ce moment-là qu'il le vit : ce minuscule défaut dans le sceau du Yondaime. S'il s'y prenait bien, il pourrait sortir de sa prison. Doucement, il fit passer son chakra par cette faille minime.

Dans la ruelle, Naruto avait fini par s'endormir, il ne vit donc pas un petit renardeau apparaitre à ses côtés. Enfin, petit, il faisait quand même 80 centimètres au garrot.

-Libre, je suis libre, s'écria-t-il avant de s'arrêter soudainement.

Il regarda autour de lui. Pourquoi tout lui semblait si grand et sa ligne de vue si basse. Il observa son corps, Naruto, son corps, Naruto, son corps, Naruto.

-Par la queue de Shukaku, qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ? Pourquoi suis-je un renardeau ? Où est passé ma puissance ? Ma férocité ? Ma grandeur ?

Il se tourna vers l'enfant et le fusilla du regard. Regard que Naruto ne pouvait pas voir puisque celui-ci dormait.

-Tout ça, c'est de ta faute, humain. Comment ont-ils pour m'enfermer dans un être aussi faible que toi ? Je devrai peut être te tuer, un coup de croc et on en parle plus. Quoique non, si je fais ça, je vais disparaitre et il me faudra un moment avant de renaitre. Je ferai mieux de te garder en vie jusqu'à retrouver toute ma puissance.

Il s'approcha de l'enfant et l'étudia. Il était maigre, petit et sale. Il allait avoir du boulot. Il posa sa truffe sur la joue de l'enfant, elle était glacée. Il se coucha à ses côtés et l'enveloppa de ses queues pour lui apporter de la chaleur. La première chose à faire c'était de le réchauffer.

Voilà ce à quoi lui, Kurama, le grand Kyuubi no Yohko en était réduit : pour survivre, il allait devoir jouer les baby-sitters. Heureusement pour lui, personne n'était là pour le voir. Il finit par s'endormir également, bercé par la respiration de l'enfant.

Il ne fut réveillé que plusieurs heures plus tard en sentant quelque chose de baveux sur son pelage. Il ouvrit d'abord un œil, irrité. L'enfant était occupé à mâchonner une de ses queues. Ce n'était que ça, rien de grave. Il referma son œil pour retourner à son sommeil réparateur. Il rouvrit subitement les yeux. Quoi ? Lentement, il tourna la tête ver le malotru qui osait souiller une de ses neuf magnifiques queues. Il le foudroya du regard et ce sale petit garnement ne trouva rien de mieux à faire que de rigoler.

Personne n'avait le droit de se moquer du grand Kurama, personne. Il grogna et d'un mouvement parfaitement étudié, il ôta la queue de la bouche de l'enfant, qui se mit aussitôt à pleurer. Le Bijuu baissa ses oreilles, essayant d'atténuer le bruit que faisait ce mini-humain. Comment une si petite chose pouvait-elle faire autant de bruit ? Ses pauvres oreilles. Il grogna à nouveau mais ça ne calma pas le petit, au contraire ça ne fit que redoubler les pleurs de l'enfant.

D'énervement, ses queues se mirent à fouetter l'air et les pleurs s'arrêtèrent. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait encore ? Ce garnement recommençait à mâchouiller. Pour qui se prenait-il ? Il n'avait qu'une seule envie, c'était de le réduire en pâtée mais il ne le pouvait pas. Une fois de plus, il récupéra son bien et les pleurs reprirent. Avec un soupir désespéré il le laissa faire. Après tout, il obtenait le silence.

Par les deux queues de Matatabi, qu'avait-il fait au Rikudo Sennin ? Bon, c'était vrai, il avait croqué quelques humains et brûlé quelques maisons. Mais il ne s'avait jamais, au grand jamais, veillé sur un renardeau. Alors comment pourrait-il s'occuper d'un gamin humain aussi désagréable en plus ? L'attente allait être longue. Ça mettait combien de temps pour grandir ces petites choses-là ?

oOoOoOoOoOo

Kurama bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Les yeux fermés, il se lécha les babines en profitant du soleil qui réchauffait sa magnifique fourrure. Ça lui rappelait son rêve. Il courrait à perdre haleine dans les immenses plaines. De temps en temps, une maison s'effondrait sous son passage. Ou alors était-ce un village ? Il ne se rappelait pas très bien de ce passage, mais quelle importance ? La liberté ! Voilà son rêve ! Malheureusement toute chose a une fin. C'était pourquoi il prenait son temps mais le soleil venait lui titiller la rétine. Rah ! Pour une fois qu'il était bien.

Il fit une pause.

Depuis quand y avait-il du soleil dans sa cage ? Il y faisait froid, humide et noir. Mais aucune trace de l'étoile du jour ! Paresseusement, il ouvrit un œil, puis le deuxième. Il examina les alentours. Rien de particulier à part le gnome collant qui s'agrippait désespérément à lui. Kurama ricana. C'était bien la première fois. Habituellement, les gens le fuyaient comme s'ils avaient le diable aux trousses. Il admit avec satisfaction que c'était un peu le cas.

Où en était-il ? Ah oui, le gnome. A côté de lui … Mais oui, bien sûr ! La brèche. Un exploit que lui seul, jusqu'à présent, avait réussi, il en bomba le torse de fierté. Il redescendit bien vite sur terre quand il se rappela la pseudo-promesse qu'il s'était fait : maintenir son hôte en vie. Il tourna la tête vers ce dernier et fronça le nez. Il pouvait peut être commencé par le laver. Ça ne serait pas du luxe, vu l'odeur qu'il dégageait. Il s'approcha, prêt à le laver comme toute bonne renarde, qu'il n'était pas. Arrivé à quelques millimètres, il se redressa d'un bon. Il ne pouvait pas. Pas question que sa langue touche une chose aussi répugnante.

Il avait conscience qu'il ne pouvait pas trop s'éloigner de son Jinchuuriki. Aussi, pour sa santé mentale et pour la vie du petit blond, il fallait le décrasser. Après l'avoir réveillé brusquement en se levant, il lui fit signe de le suivre. Naruto marcha dans ses pas, maladroit et s'extasiait sur toutes les nouvelles choses qu'il voyait. Au bout de quelques mètres, Kurama, exaspéré par une telle lenteur, se baissa pour qu'il puisse monter sur son dos. Il se fit violence pour ne pas crier au scandale, il n'était pas un cheval. Cependant il n'avait pas trop le choix, son odorat était trop délicat pour supporter cette infâme odeur plus longtemps.

Il se mit à courir jusqu'à la rivière à l'extérieur du village. Naruto cria de joie quand il sentit le vent souffler sur son visage, c'était la première fois qu'il s'amusait autant. En arrivant sur la rive, le renard pila net, le petit blond fit un vol plané et atterri dans l'eau. Naruto réapparu quelques instants plus tard, riant aux éclats en lançant de l'eau partout et notamment sur sa grande peluche préférée. Le Bijuu grogna qu'il savait se laver seul, avant de lui ordonner de faire pareil.

Kurama sortit de l'eau et s'ébroua. Un sourire apparu sur son visage quand il vit l'enfant s'amuser. Néanmoins il se reprit bien vite, il ne devait pas s'attendrir. C'était de sa faute s'il était encore prisonnier. Il fallait simplement qu'il soit patient.

Naruto sortit de l'eau et son estomac se fit entendre. Le démon haussa les sourcils. Le nourrir il pouvait gérer, la chasse il connaissait. Ça allait être un jeu d'enfant.

-Ne bouge pas, ordonna-t-il avant de s'éloigner un peu dans la forêt.

Il revint, quelques minutes plus tard, avec un lapin fraichement attrapé. Rien de mieux pour reprendre des forces. Il laissa tomber son précieux butin aux pieds de l'enfant. Naruto, avec ses yeux encore innocents, ne vit pas le lapin de la même manière et se mit à hurler. Le renard sursauta légèrement, même s'il ne l'avouerait à personne. Que lui arrivait-il encore au gnome ?

-Yapin mor, pleura Naru, le visage baigné de larmes.

-Evidemment qu'il est mort, tu voulais le manger vivant ? S'énerva le Bijuu faisant redoubler les pleurs de l'enfant.

Kurama n'en pouvait plus, il ne supporterait plus très longtemps cette situation. Il soupira et reprit son calme. Si ça ne voulait pas de lapin, ça se nourrissait de quoi un gnome ? Il remit le petit sur son dos pour retourner vers le village. Il réfléchissait, qu'allait-il manger ?

-Atchoum !

L'éternuement interrompit ses pensées. Il ne manquait plus que ça. Le petit avait pris froid. Quelle idée aussi de porter des vêtements mouillés. Il déambula discrètement dans les rues de Konoha, à la recherche de vêtements secs. Il déposa Naruto dans une ruelle sombre, en lui demandant de rester cacher, puis repartit en expédition. A quelques pâtés de maison de là, il vit du linge sécher sur une corde. Exactement, ce qu'il lui fallait. Parfait ! Il entra dans le jardin et emprunta un pull. Il avait presque dépassé la clôture quand il reçut un coup de balai sur la tête et qu'un cri strident lui vrilla les tympans.

Il se retourna vers l'impudente qui avait osé. Avec son regard le plus meurtrier qu'il avait en stock, il lui arracha le balai des mains et d'un coup de mâchoire, le cassa en deux. Sa vengeance accomplie, il repartit.

La ruelle était vide … VIDE. Vous y croyez ?! Disparu !? Il ne lui avait demandé qu'une seule chose et qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ? Il disparaissait. Il allait le tuer, tant pis s'il mourrait aussi, au moins ça mettrait fin à ce cauchemar.

Il huma l'air pour retrouver sa trace.

-Ama, cria joyeusement une petite voix.

Kurama, dit « Ama » pour les intimes se retourna pour tomber sur une bouille barbouillée de jus et un bol fumant de ramen dans les mains. La sale petit ******, il osait se moquer du grand Kyuubi no Yohko, alors que lui se cassait la tête pout prendre soin de lui. Par les trois queues d'Isobu, le gnome allait réussir là où les autres avaient toujours échoués.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Naruto se déplaçait furtivement en faisant bien attention de ne passer que dans les ruelles. Il n'avait plus que deux pâtés de maison à faire et il serait à l'abri au côté de Kurama. Malheureusement, son souhait ne fut pas exaucé. Le passage qu'il voulait emprunter fut obstrué par deux hommes à l'aspect menaçant. Il se retourna pour revenir sur ses pas, il se cogna contre quelqu'un.

-Tiens, tiens mais qu'avons-là, ne serait-ce pas le monstre ? Ricana l'homme.

Le jeune garçon se sentit tout de suite en danger. Ces hommes sentaient l'alcool et ils y avaient dans leurs yeux une lueur malsaine. Il recula jusqu'à ce que son corps touche la clôture de bois dans son dos. Il était pris au piège, il ne pouvait s'échapper ni par la droite, ni par la gauche, ces deux voies étaient sans issues. Il ne lui restait qu'un seul moyen, passer au-dessus de la palissade. Seulement c'était peine perdue, il était bien trop petit pour y arriver. Il ferma fortement les yeux et pria silencieusement pour que Kurama vienne l'aider.

Le renard était resté à l'appartement. Au fur et à mesure que les années passaient, Naruto gagnait en puissance, en chakra et ils pouvaient s'éloigner de plus en plus. Allongé sur le lit, il se tourna sur le côté pour se contempler dans le miroir face à lui. L'objet lui renvoya l'image d'un jeune adolescent aux cheveux et aux yeux rouges. Il ricana en se recouchant sur le dos.

Sept ans étaient passés depuis qu'il avait réussi à trouver un passage à travers la brèche et de nombreuses choses avaient changés. Tout d'abord cette apparence humaine, il avait grogné la première fois qu'il l'avait prise. L'Uzumaki encore trop faible, il n'avait pas pu puiser assez de chakra pour obtenir un meilleur corps que celui d'un enfant. Lui, le plus fort des neuf Bijuus était réduit à cela, un vulgaire humain pré-pubère. Qui impressionnerait-il avec une telle apparence ? Il n'était pas sot au point de croire qu'il ferait peur à qui que ce soit. Les années avaient filé, son apparence se modifiait légèrement en vieillissant comme tout être humain, il avait fini à s'y habituer.

Il avait aussi commencé à apprécier le gnome. Bien évidemment, il ne l'avouerait jamais à voix haute mais c'était réellement le cas, il avait développé une sorte d'affection pour Naruto. Etait-ce pour cela qu'il avait généré une sorte d'empathie vis-à-vis de lui ? Ou était-ce parce qu'ils étaient lié par le sceau ? Toujours était-il qu'il ressentait la moindre émotion de l'enfant.

Pas plus tard qu'hier, le blond lui avait donné un mal de crane avec sa bonne humeur, il s'était fait deux nouveaux amis : un cerf et un papillon ! Il n'avait pas pris la peine de lui demander ce qu'il ferait avec ces étranges animaux. Etait-ce normal qu'un humain préfère les êtres vivants d'autres espèces ? Il haussa les épaules, ça n'avait pas d'importance, tout ce qui comptait c'était que Naruto aille … bien.

Kurama se redressa les sens en alerte, il avait ressenti la peur, le désespoir, l'appel à l'aide. Son humain était en danger, personne n'avait le droit de porter la main sur une propriété du grand Kyuubi no Yohko. Il sauta par la fenêtre et se laissa guider par l'odeur résiduelle du petit. Ses pas le menèrent directement à une ruelle assez sombre.

Ce qu'il vit lui déplu fortement : Naruto, inconscient sur le sol, le visage en sang, avec un type gras, chauve et complètement soûl qui s'attaquait à son pantalon. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour, comment osait-il toucher son humain ? Il était à lui, personne n'avait le droit de le souiller, lui vivant ça n'arriverait jamais.

Il les héla. Les trois porcs se retournèrent vers lui, le plus proche s'adressa directement à lui.

-Tu n'as rien à faire ici, gamin, déclara-t-il d'une voix chargée d'alcool. Retourne jouer dans ton bac à sable.

Les deux autres ricanèrent à ces paroles. Kurama s'élança vers celui qui venait d'ouvrir la bouche et avant qu'il ne puisse sortir une autre connerie à nouveau, l'homme eut la gorge tranchée, faisant cesser les rires dans la ruelle. Quand le démon renard se tourna vers eux, ils eurent la peur de leur vie. Son visage n'avait plus rien d'un enfant, ni même d'un humain, il était froid, cruel. Mais ce qui leur donna des sueurs froides ce fut son sourire cruel qui leur promettait mille souffrances.

Kyuubi porta ses doigts à sa bouche et lécha le sang qu'il y avait dessus.

-Quel dommage et moi qui voulait justement jouer avec vous, déclara-t-il d'une voix diabolique.

oOoOoOoOoOo

-Hokage-sama !

Hiruzen Sarutobi leva les yeux du rapport qu'il lisait pour porter toute son attention sur le ninja qui venait d'arriver. Celui-ci avait le souffle court et le teint pâle, malgré tout, il essayait de rester digne devant son chef.

D'un geste de la tête, le Sandaime l'invita à parler.

-Cette nuit, trois civils ont été tués dans le quartier nord de Konoha. C'est une véritable boucherie, les corps ont carrément été massacrés. Tout porte à croire que ce soit l'œuvre d'une bête démoniaque, ça rappelle étrangement …

Le ninja se tût, déglutit difficilement, devenant de plus en plus pâle si c'était possible. Il avait les pupilles agrandies tellement il était effrayé. Hiruzen se redressa sur son siège, l'attitude de l'homme l'intriguait au plus haut point. Qu'avait-il donc pu se passer dans ce quartier pour qu'un de ses meilleurs hommes puisse être effrayé comme cela ?

-Kyuubi, lâcha-t-il dans un souffle, presque un murmure, avait de reprendre un timbre/ton de voix normal. Je sais que c'est impossible car il a été enfermé dans l'enfant mais je suis certain de ce que j'ai vu. Tout était couvert de sang et puis … ces traces de griffes sur les palissades, ce sont les même qu'il y a neuf ans. La seule différence c'est qu'elles sont beaucoup plus petites.

-Merci Shin, tu peux disposer.

Le Juunin le salua d'un signe de tête avant de sortir. Sarutobi posa les coudes sur le bureau, croisa les mains et posa son menton dessus. Kyuubi … Après tant d'année, il effrayait toujours autant et cela n'avait rien d'étonnant. Mais que quelqu'un puisse réaliser des crimes en imitant sa cruauté lui semblait absurde. Il allait devoir vérifier par lui-même.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Deux jours étaient passés, Naruto ne semblait pas perturbés par ce qu'il avait vécu. Il ne se rappelait que d'un cauchemar, apparemment il avait réussi à ériger une barrière pour se protéger. Kurama ne le lâchait plus d'une semelle, attirant l'attention sur eux, plus que d'habitude. « Un inconnu osait traîner avec l'enfant démon » les propos des villageois faisaient ricaner Kyuubi, s'ils savaient la vérité.

Il avait déposé son gnome à l'académie et le sachant en sécurité, il avait décidé de rendre visite à quelques personnes. Il avait entendu les rumeurs qui circulaient à son sujet, cela l'amusait grandement. Lui, un monstre cruel, sanguinaire, que de mots doux à ses oreilles.

Il était actuellement installé sur le canapé, dans le bureau de l'Hokage, depuis plusieurs minutes déjà. Personne n'avait remarqué sa présence pour le moment, les deux vieux du conseil se contentaient d'incendier le Sandaime pour son incompétence pour gérer l'enquête sur le meurtre.

-Pathétique.

Dès que le mot franchit ses lèvres, le silence envahit la pièce et toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers lui. Hiruzen, Homura et Koharu dévisagèrent l'adolescent qui était confortablement installé. Il avait réussi à pénétrer dans cette pièce sans se faire repérer, même les anbus n'avaient pas senti son chakra. Il dégageait une prestance comme peu de monde en possédait, assis de manière nonchalante, les bras étendus sur le dossier du canapé, les jambes croisées. Mais le plus surprenant était son sourire méprisant. Il se pencha en avant, les avant-bras appuyés sur ses genoux et pris son air le plus carnassier.

-Je vous écoute parler depuis que je suis arrivé et il y a une question qui n'arrête pas de passer en boucle dans ma tête. Que penserait le Yondaime s'il voyait ce que vous avez fait à son fils ou plutôt ce que vous n'avez pas fait. Vous ne voyez pas d'inconvénient si je fais ce que vous étiez supposés faire. Je tiens à préciser que c'est de sa protection dont je parle, et non pas de le traiter comme un monstre. Quelle ironie que Naruto soit protégé par le démon qui a voulu détruire ce village.

Il avait dit tout cela sans bouger de sa place, il se contentait d'afficher un air totalement moqueur. Les anbus étaient enfin sorti de leur transe, l'un d'entre eux menaçait le bijuu avec un kunai. La surprise s'afficha sur le visage des anciens et de l'Hokage quand ils comprirent qui il avait devant eux.

-Kyuubi … Comment est-ce possible, tu es enfermé à l'intérieur de l'enfant, cracha Homura affichant clairement son dégout.

Le sourire de Kurama s'agrandit en entendant ces paroles.

-J'ai ma théorie la dessus.

Il se leva en repoussant, d'un doigt, le kunai dirigé dans sa direction.

-Attention, tu pourrais blesser quelqu'un avec ça, ce n'est pas un jouet, se moqua-t-il avant de reporter son attention sur les trois dirigeants. Un pauvre enfant seul, affamé, effrayé par ce que lui font les habitants du village. Il ne peut désirer qu'une présence réconfortante, il l'a souhaité tellement fort que me voilà, déclara le renard en écartant les bras. Je suis d'accord avec vous sur le fait que je ne suis pas la personne la plus réconfortante qu'il soit, ajouta-t-il en voyant leur air septique. Mais les faits sont là, je suis devant vous, en chair et en os.

Il se promena dans le bureau sans se préoccuper des ninjas masqués qui le menaçaient, son attention était principalement tournée vers les responsables de tout ça.

-Pourquoi avoir massacré trois innocents habitants ?

Kurama dirigea un regard furieux vers Homura, il s'approcha du bureau et claqua son poing sur le meuble.

-Innocents ? Cracha-t-il. Sais-tu ce qu'ils ont fait tes si précieux villageois ? Ils ont battu Naruto et l'auraient violé si j'étais arrivé quelques secondes trop tard. Ils ont amplement mérité ce qui leur est arrivé.

Il attrapa la chaise face au bureau, la retourna et s'y installa à califourchon.

-Je vais vous faire une proposition.

Sarutobi était surpris, non, choqué conviendrait mieux. Il savait que Naruto n'avait pas eu une vie facile mais de là à ce qu'on s'en prenne physiquement à lui, il n'y croyait pas. Pourtant, l'attitude de Kyuubi lui affirmait qu'il ne mentait pas. Qu'allait-il proposer ?

Les anciens fulminaient, non seulement il osait porter des accusations mais en plus, ce démon prenait un peu trop ses aises à leur goût. Il croyait venir ici et pouvoir faire ce qu'il voulait. Il n'était pas encore né celui qui les détrônerait.

-Je ne te permets pas, s'injuria Koharu, tu …

Elle ravala bien vite le reste de ses paroles face à ce qu'il se passait devant elle. Kurama s'était appuyé, les bras croisés, sur le dossier de la chaise. Il dévoila ses canines dans un sourire démoniaques, ses neuf queues étaient apparues et fouettaient calmement l'air. Devant eux, se tenant le grand Kyuubi no Yohko dans toute sa splendeur.

-Je me permets tout seul, claqua sa voix dans le silence de la pièce. Tu te tais et tu écoutes. Donc voilà ce que je vous propose … non, j'exige que vous dévoiliez la véritable identité de Naruto au village tout entier.

-Et si nous ne voulons pas, l'interrompit Homura

D'un simple regard, le démon renard l'empêcha de continuer sur sa lancée.

-C'est un accord donnant-donnant. Soit vous acceptez, soit je m'occuperai personnellement de toute personne qui s'en prendra à Mon humain, peu importe ce qu'on lui fera. Le massacre d'avant-hier ne sera rien à côté de celui que je pourrai faire.

Homura et Koharu étaient furieux, ils étaient dans une impasse, ce fichu renard dirigeait la conversation ! Ils étaient pieds et poings liés, si jamais ils ne faisaient rien, les villageois allaient décédés les uns après les autres et comme le tueur ne serait pas arrêté, cela mettrait leur place en danger. Mais faire cette annonce publique... Ce serait ruiner leur plan ! Celui de contrôler Naruto par la peur et la douleur. Ils n'avaient jamais mandatés personne pour s'en prendre à lui, mais répandre la rumeur de son état avait suffi. Désormais ils n'avaient plus aucune porte de sortie : ils n'avaient pas d'autres choix que d'accepter cet accord.

Un léger sourire se dessina sur le village d'Hiruzen, qu'il cacha en croisant ses mains devant. Enfin quelqu'un qui pourrait réussir là où il avait échoué. Il n'avait pas réussi à protéger Naruto comme il l'avait promis, ses anciens coéquipiers lui avaient entravé ses mouvements. Il avait fait ce qui avait pu mais ça n'était pas suffisant apparemment. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé que celui qui y arriverait, ça serait Kyuubi.

oOoOoOoOoOo

C'était une magnifique journée avec son ciel bleu sans nuage, une légère brise qui rafraichissait juste ce qu'il fallait. Naruto avait été convoqué chez l'Hokage pour recevoir son nouveau bandeau. A tout juste dix-huit ans, il était enfin promu Juunin. Il avait fait le trajet accompagné de Kurama qui ne le lâchait plus d'une semelle depuis maintenant plusieurs mois, même pour les missions. En effet, Naruto avait acquis assez de puissance et de Chakra pour que le renard ne doive plus retourner dans sa cage, le temps que le jeune Uzumaki récupère.

Kurama devait avouer qu'il préférait largement dormir auprès de son amant que dans sa cage froide et humide. Amants … qui aurait pu penser qu'un jour, son Jinchuuriki et lui le deviendraient, surement pas lui mais c'était arrivé. Il avait pensé que ça lui passerait comme avec la plupart de ses anciennes conquêtes, mais au contraire, il en redemandait.

Un de ses jeux préférés, quand ils venaient voir l'Hokage, était de choquer les anciens et quoi de mieux que clamer son petit gnome comme sien. Il ne pouvait pas les tuer, il avait donc trouvé un autre moyen de les torturer. Ce jour-là, il put s'amuser en sortant du bureau de Sarutobi, ils firent à peine quelques pas qu'Homura et Koharu venaient d'apparaitre au fond du couloir. Ni une, ni deux, il poussa Naruto contre le mur, se colla contre lui et glissa une jambe entre les siennes. Il souleva légèrement la cuisse pour appuyer un peu sur l'entre-jambe du plus petit, lui soutirant un gémissement.

-Ama, soupira le blond.

Du coin de l'œil, il vit les deux vieux se figer, le dégoût marqué sur leur visage. Tout en glissant une main sur les fesses de Naruto, il les fixa en passant une langue gourmande sur ses lèvres. L'effet ne se fit pas attendre, ils avancèrent en pressant le pas pour s'enfermer dans le bureau de Sarutobi. Il ricana, fier de sa blague, sourire qu'il perdit bien vite quand il baissa la tête. Son Jinchuuriki le fusillait du regard, il n'appréciait que très peu d'être utilisé pour ses stupides blagues.

Après l'annonce qui révéla la vérité sur Naruto à tout le monde, Kyuubi s'était vite aperçu qu'il était beaucoup plus protecteur qu'il ne l'avait jamais été de toute sa vie. Notamment envers tous ces hypocrites qui, dès qu'ils avaient appris que c'était le fils du Yondaime, étaient venus le voir comme s'ils étaient les meilleurs amis du monde. Il avait grogné. Seule une poignée de personne n'avait pas changé de comportement prouvant leur sincérité : Shikamaru, Choji, Ino, Hinata, Kiba, Iruka, Kakashi et Konohamaru. Par la suite, Naruto avait su gagné l'amitié d'autres personnes, ils pouvaient compter sur Neji, Lee, les senseis ainsi que les parents de ses plus anciens amis.

Malheureusement, toutes ces personnes ne pouvaient remplacer l'absence d'une famille, de sa famille. Il a longtemps chercher quelqu'un pour prendre cette place et la seule personne qui y est arrivé, c'est son gros renard roux préféré. Celui qui était auprès de lui aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne. Il ne pouvait pour ainsi dire, plus se passer de lui. Au départ, il avait recherché son affection et sa présence. Mais en grandissant, les hormones l'avaient poussé à vouloir plus et ils étaient devenus amants. Cependant aujourd'hui, Naruto avait l'impression qu'ils n'étaient que des amis qui avaient des rapports sexuels. Il voulait plus ! Il voulait sa tendresse, son amour.

C'était pourquoi, quand ils étaient rentré à l'appartement, Naruto lui avait dit ce qu'il ressentait, il attendait maintenant la réponse de Kurama. Ce dernier était devant lui, les bras croisés, le surplombant de toute sa hauteur. Les yeux dangereusement plissés, il ne semblait pas avoir bien pris la nouvelle. Le blond prit le temps de le détailler : il portait un débardeur noir moulant et un pantalon en cuir noir tout aussi moulant que le haut, mais assez souple pour ne pas gêner dans les mouvements. Le bandeau de Konoha attaché sur sa cuisse droite, il n'était pas ninja, il avait simplement était « obligé » de le porter pour montrer son appartenance au village, ce qu'il avait fait avec une certaine réticence.

Dès que Kurama prit la parole, Naruto arrêta son examen pour l'écouter attentivement.

-Tu es donc en train de me dire que je ne suis qu'une brute au lit, que je te fais mal donc en conclusion je suis nul, gronda la voix du Bijuu. Aucun de mes partenaires ne s'était plaint avant toi.

Le blond soupira, Kurama n'avait compris que la moitié de ce qu'il avait dit. Kyuubi était un vrai dieu au lit – il ne l'avouerait jamais à voix haute, il n'était pas fou – le problème venait du fait qu'il se laissait guider par son côté animal, le rendant assez bestial pendant l'acte. A ce rythme, son corps n'y survivrait pas longtemps.

Il était donc là, à essayer de faire comprendre à son renard qu'il voulait plus de tendresse, de baisers, de caresses, se blottir l'un contre l'autre, c'était ce que faisaient tous les couples.

-Et comment peux-tu savoir ça alors que je suis ton premier et unique amant.

Le blond hoqueta de surprise, comment pouvait-il savoir ça !? Il aurait très bien pu avoir un ou plusieurs amants avant lui. Kurama suivit le changement d'émotion de son gnome avec amusement : de surprise, Naruto était passé à la frustration de ne pas arriver à lui cacher quoi que ce soit.

-Il n'y a que mon odeur sur toi et je fais bien attention à te marquer à chaque fois pour montrer que tu m'appartiens, expliqua le démon après l'avoir fait mariner quelques minutes.

Naruto écarquilla les yeux, il comprenait maintenant pourquoi Kiba le regardait bizarrement avant d'éclater de rire. Avec son odorat surdéveloppé, il devait sentir l'odeur de Kurama. Il bloqua ensuite sur la fin de la phrase … « Tu m'appartiens » … il s'énerva, il n'était pas un objet, il n'appartenait à personne. Il avait toujours pensé que le démon renard tenait un peu plus à lui qu'à un simple objet. La tristesse remplaça bien vite la colère, il ne serait donc jamais rien d'autre qu'un ami. Il devait peut être s'en contenter, au moins il était à ses côtés.

Kurama était un peu perdu dans le cheminement des sentiments de son compagnon : amour, colère, tristesse, résignation. Lui, n'avait aucun doute sur leur relation, les Bijuus n'avait qu'un seul véritable compagnon au cours de leur vie. Il ne trompait personne, il avait eu plusieurs conquêtes, toutes très brève la seule qui durait et dans laquelle il avait envie de s'investir, c'était celle avec son petit démon blond, il n'avait jamais ressenti cela avant. Amoureux !? Non, il ne pouvait pas utiliser ce mot, c'était pour les humains et tellement utilisé, ce n'était pas lui. Il était Kurama, le grand Kyuubi no Yohko, Unique, il ne penserait jamais comme un humain. Il se laissait guidé par sa moitié animale, il était comme ça, il ne pouvait pas renier cette partie de lui. Et là, tout son être criait que Naruto était à lui, son compagnon, sa moitié. Il ne pouvait pas l'exprimer autrement : Naruto était sien !

La vague d'amour qui émanait soudainement de Naruto le prit par surprise. Que lui arrivait-il encore … il plongea son regard dans celui du plus jeune … il n'avait pas dit ça tout haut, n'est-ce pas ? … Apparemment, oui.

Naruto lui sauta dessus et l'embrassa fougueusement, cela avait du bon finalement.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Un rayon de soleil s'infiltra entre les rideaux et vint réchauffer le visage du bel endormi, le faisant grogner. Il voulut bouger pour échapper à cette lumière qui l'empêchait de dormir. Le petit mouvement qu'il fit, lui arracha un gémissement de douleur, ses reins lui faisaient atrocement mal. Naruto ouvrit donc un œil fatigué, il avait encore cédé mais cela avait plus fort que lui en entendant les paroles du démon. Il poussa les draps, s'assit sur le bord du lit et grimaça de douleur.

-Stupide renard qui ne maitrise pas sa force, se plaignit-il.

Un ricanement se fit entendre dans son dos, le bruissement du tissu et deux lèvres se posèrent au creux de ses reins.

-Tu ne te plaignais pas hier soir, tu en redemandais même, se vanta Kurama. « Plus fort, Ama, encore ».

Les joues rougies d'énervement et de gêne, Naruto lui balança un coussin avant d'aller s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Il s'appuya sur l'évier en marmonnant contre les démons renards trop pervers pour son propre bien. Il leva la tête pour observer les dégâts dans le miroir et sursauta. Kurama n'y avait pas été de mains mortes, heureusement qu'il guérissait vite, les nombreux bleus qui parcouraient son corps disparaissaient déjà. Ce qui mettait plus de temps c'était les diverses morsures, il y en avait partout : les épaules, les bras, les hanches, les cuisses et même l'aine.

Il ouvrit brusquement la porte et fusilla Kyuubi du regard, qui était toujours allongé sur le lit.

-Pervers ! … A partir d'aujourd'hui, tu ne me touches plus.

Kurama leva un sourcil mi-moqueur, mi-interrogatif.

-Tu crois que tu vas pouvoir résister à l'envie de toucher mon magnifique corps ? Se moqua-t-il en glissant une main sur son torse.

-Vantard, souffla Naruto en détournant le regard.

Le démon renard savait quoi faire pour que le blond réagisse, il ne tiendrait pas longtemps. Il pouvait peut-être tourner ça à son avantage.

-Tant que tu ne seras qu'une brute au lit, tu ne me touches plus. Je veux des bisous, des câlins, de la tendresse, des caresses, de la séduction sinon tu peux dire adieu à mon corps.

Kurama lui lança un sourire énigmatique avant de fermer les yeux.

-Très bien, nous verrons qui de nous deux, tiendras le plus, ricana Kyuubi.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Naruto était mal à l'aise, tous les regards étaient tournés vers lui et la lueur, qu'il y lisait, ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Le fait qu'il ne porte qu'une serviette de bain autour de la taille, ne l'aidait pas à se sentir mieux. Quelle idée avait–il eu de vouloir venir ici, il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il y ait autant de monde.

Si seulement il n'avait pas fait cette stupide grève de sexe deux semaines plus tôt !

Au départ, ça lui avait semblé une très bonne idée mais il s'était vite rendu compte qu'il ne pouvait plus se passer du corps du démon. Et plutôt que de s'avouer vaincu, dès qu'il le pouvait, il se collait à Kurama en prétextant qu'il avait froid, sauf qu'on était en été et qu'il n'était pas du tout crédible.

Il s'était alors creusé la tête pour savoir ce qu'il pourrait faire pour pouvoir toucher son renard sans être le premier à céder. Il avait longtemps cherché jusqu'il y a quelques jours quand Ino lui avait montré un prospectus : un endroit idéal pour se détendre et pourquoi pas, passer un moment en amoureux, avait-elle dit. Il avait regardé le bout de papier d'un air septique, pourquoi lui donnait-elle ça ? Il lut les activités proposées et il bloqua sur une en particulier. « Des massages en couple où vous êtes vos propres masseurs ». Un sourire malicieux prit place sur son visage, avec ça, Kurama cédera le premier. Il avait donc prit toutes ses économies pour pouvoir se payer un magnifique séjour aux sources chaudes.

Maintenant qu'il était sur place, il se demandait si c'était une si bonne idée que ça avec tous ces regards pervers tournés vers eux. Il fit un pas en arrière et butta contre le torse de Kyuubi, qui était dans la même tenue que lui, qui l'entoura de ses bras de façon possessive.

Kurama se demandait où sa petite bouillote les avait emmené. Ces misérables petits humains osaient baver ce qui lui appartenait, il baissa la tête pour observer son petit blond. Il devait bien avouer qu'il était à croquer avec ce minuscule bout de tissus, il pourrait peut-être le faire tomber. Il ricana, non il ne pouvait pas tant que ces cloportes baveraient sur sa bouillote. Il leva la tête de Naruto pour s'emparer de ses lèvres, montrant ainsi qu'il était chasse gardée. Il glissa une de ses mains sur la nuque, l'autre effleura le corps du plus jeune pour finir sa route sur sa hanche. D'une légère pression sur sa nuque, Kyuubi lui fit ouvrir la bouche pour que sa langue puisse aller jouer avec sa jumelle.

Naruto ne comprenait pas trop ce baiser soudain mais il n'était pas contre, c'était absolument divin. Kurama se montrait rarement aussi possessif, il aimait ça ! Il passa ses bras autour du cou du démon, ses mains allèrent jouer avec les mèches rousses, le faisant grogner contre sa bouche.

Le démon renard rompit le baiser et garda précieusement son gnome dans ses bras. Il le quitta des yeux pour regarder tous ces voyeurs qui n'avaient raté aucune miette du spectacle. Il leur fit son plus beau sourire, passa une langue gourmande sur ses lèvres signifiant « Il est à moi et il est particulièrement délicieux ». Certains d'entre eux, plus courageux –ou plus fou, diront certains- se risquaient à lui lancer un regard noir pour oser garder ce petit bijou rien que pour lui.

Naruto, les lèvres rougies par le baiser, les yeux perdus dans le vague, était un véritable appel à la luxure. Il redescendait petit à petit de son visage. Il n'en revenait pas qu'un simple baiser puisse le mettre dans un tel état, heureusement pour lui, son amant n'avait pas remarqué son léger problème. S'il avait su que le démon renard réagirait de cette façon, il aurait organisé ce weekend beaucoup plus tôt. Le seul point négatif était tous ces mecs qui ne se cachaient pas pour se rincer l'œil. Kurama devait penser la même chose car d'une pression de la main au creux de ses reins, il l'emmena dans un coin calme et isolé.

Ils rentrèrent dans un bassin, Kyuubi l'installa d'autorité entre ses jambes. D'habitude, le blond aurait râlé mais ce genre d'initiative venait rarement du Bijuu qu'il préférait en profiter. Il soupira d'aise en sentant l'eau chaude recouvrir sa peau et appuya son dos contre le torse puissant de son ainé. Il ferma les yeux de contentement, pour une fois que le démon renard n'avait pas d'arrières pensées, il avait juste posé sa main sur sa cuisse.

Mais c'était mal connaître Kurama, s'il l'avait gardé dans ses bras, c'était d'une part parce qu'il ne faisait pas confiance aux voyeurs et leurs mains baladeuses. Et d'autre part, il n'avait pas raté la réaction qu'avait eue sa bouillotte. Il attendait qu'il soit bien détendu pour passer à l'action. Il fit d'abord glisser son nez sur la nuque, mordilla la peau tendre, remonta doucement pour souffler sur l'oreille. Au même moment, il effleura innocemment une zone extrêmement sensible.

-Qu'avons-nous là, Naruto ? Susurra-t-il.

Le jinchuuriki se tendit, apparemment il n'avait pas été aussi discret qu'il ne l'avait cru. Il sentit ses joues chauffer, il ne savait pas si c'était de gêne, d'excitation, à cause de la vapeur d'eau ou peut- être un mélange des trois ? Il avait soudainement chaud. Il se retourna pour être face à son renard préféré qui le regardait avec envie. Kurama l'attrapa par le bassin pour le coller à lui, ses doigts jouant avec la serviette du blond dans le but de la faire tomber.

Le blond se mordit la lèvre, il ne savait pas s'il devait l'arrêter ou le laisser faire. Kyuubi continua ses caresses, sa bouillotte allait céder et il pourrait bientôt abuser de son corps.

-Nous pouvons nous amuser avec vous ?

Le démon renard grogna. Qui osait les interrompre ? Mais surtout qui voulait toucher son ange ? Rien que le regarder, c'était un crime !

Gêné, Naruto descendit des genoux de son amant pour s'asseoir à ses côtés. Kurama accueillit les nouveaux arrivants d'un regard noir. Le plus grand était brun aux yeux verts, les bras couverts de tatouages le second, un peu plus petit, avait de long cheveux châtains foncé attaché en une queue lâche et les yeux gris. Sans autorisation, ils s'installèrent dans l'eau avec eux. Le brun s'approcha de Naruto le dévorant du regard.

-Salut toi, tu viens d'où comme ça ?

-De Konoha, répondit-il en se collant plus à Kyuubi.

Le brun suivit le mouvement, tout sourire.

-Quelle coïncidence, nous aussi nous sommes passés par ce village pour venir ici.

Pendant ce temps, le châtain avait rejoint le démon renard et passait lascivement une main sur sa peau dorée. Kurama l'arrêta en lui attrapant le poignet, il détestait qu'on l'approche de trop près et encore moins qu'on le touche. Il avait mis du temps pour accepter le contact avec Naruto qui pouvait être une vraie sangsue quand il s'y mettait, il avait fini par s'y faire et même par aimer cela. C'était bien la seule personne qui en avait l'autorisation, ça n'allait pas être le premier venu qui allait commencer. Il allait lui dire sa façon de penser mais Naruto le devança en se levant brusquement.

-Je suis le seul qui puisse toucher Ama !

Cette annonce fut suivie d'un silence quasi religieux. Non pas à cause de ce qu'avait dit le blond, même si « Ama » était particulièrement ravi que sa bouillotte le clame haut et fort. Le silence était dû au fait que le Jinchuuriki se retrouvait nu comme au premier jour de sa naissance. Lors de leur câlin, un peu plus tôt, le Bijuu avait accidentellement détaché la serviette et en se levant, cette dernière était sagement restée au fond de l'eau.

Malgré la vue particulièrement appétissante, Kurama préférait être le seul à y avoir droit. Il se leva à son tour, prenant son petit ange dans ses bras comme une mariée, lui arrachant un cri, et sortit des bains sans faire attention aux deux individus dépités derrière eux. Il avait une activité bien plus intéressante en tête.

Kurama ayant refusé de passer par les vestiaires, Naruto avait juste eu le temps d'entourer sa taille avec une serviette de bain. Le démon l'avait emmené dans leur chambre. Dès que la porte fut fermée, le blond fut plaqué contre celle-ci, Kyuubi lui coinça les bras au-dessus de la tête, avec un sourire carnassier, il se colla à lui et glissa une jambe entre les siennes.

-Alors comme ça, tu es le seul qui a le droit de poser les mains sur moi ? Chantonna-t-il à quelques millimètres de ses lèvres. Il me semblait pourtant que j'étais le plus possessif des deux. Je veux bien que tu me montres à quel point tu aimes me toucher, mon ange.

Naruto plongea son regard dans celui carmin de son vis-à-vis, il était déterminé, il ne cédera pas comme il avait l'habitude de le faire. Il avait bien l'intention de garder le contrôle jusqu'au bout.

Il posa les mains sur le torse du plus âgé, le repoussa en lui souriant de façon énigmatique. Le rouquin haussa un sourcil interrogateur. Le Jinchuuriki désigna le lit, d'un signe de la tête et lui demanda de s'y installer sur le ventre, faisant grogner son Bijuu qui ne voulait pas jouer. Cependant, il consentit à obéir et s'allongea comme sa bouillotte lui avait demandé.

Le blond passa par la salle de bain et trouva un panier avec des huiles essentielles comme il l'avait discrètement demandé plus tôt dans la journée. Il s'en empara, puis retourna dans la chambre s'asseoir sur le bord du lit. Il ouvrit les bouteilles pour trouver l'odeur qu'il voulait, il choisit mandarine.

Kurama commença à s'impatienter, que préparait-il pour que ça prenne autant de temps. Il se redressa sur ses avant-bras pour demander des explications quand Naruto s'assit sur ses fesses et appuya sur ses épaules pour qu'il se rallonge. Sa bouillotte se pencha, vint lui mordiller l'oreille avant de lui murmurer.

-Tu vas aimer, fais-moi confiance.

De plus en plus intrigué, le démon renard croisa les bras et posa sa tête dessus, il attendait la suite. Il aimait quand son ange prenait ce genre d'initiative.

Naruto déboucha la bouteille, versa un peu de son contenu dans sa paume, il frotta un peu ses mains l'une contre l'autre pour chauffer la lotion, puis les plaça sur le haut du dos de Kyuubi pour commencer son massage. Il commença par des mouvements, tout ce qu'il y a de plus sage, ses mains voyageaient sur le haut du dos, les épaules. Parfois, vicieuses, elles descendaient plus bas, jusqu'à être stoppée par la serviette, toujours autour des hanches du Bijuu.

Kurama soupira d'aise, profitant de toutes ses caresses, oh combien délicieuses, il se détendait de plus en plus. Son Jinchuuriki avait des mains magiques. Il se sentait tellement bien comme ça, il aurait aimé une autre activité mais celle-ci était parfaite. Il ferma les yeux de bien être, laissant le sommeil le gagner.

Un sourire malicieux apparu sur le visage de Naruto quand il vit Kurama somnoler sous ses caresses. Parfait ! C'était exactement ce qu'il voulait. Il signa quelques mudras, posa ses doigts sur les poignets du démon, qui se retrouva menotté à la tête du lit. Il reprit ses caresses qui devinrent plus audacieuses. Il massa doucement, profondément le bas des reins en pratiquant des huit et des vagues avec les deux mains, puis elles glissèrent sur ses hanches et le haut de ses fesses. Cette action réveilla instantanément Kurama, qui fut vite arrêté dans ses mouvements, le faisant grogner.

-Ce sont des menottes de chakra, si tu es sage je te libérerai, Ama.

Kyuubi frémit en entendant cette voix diablement sexy, depuis le temps qu'il attendait que son ange prenne des initiatives. Un grognement mourut dans sa gorge en sentant la langue chaude du Jinchuuriki lécher son dos, en suivant sa colonne vertébrale. Une partie de son anatomie se réveilla douloureusement, sa position rendait tout cela très inconfortable. Sans parler des menottes qui lui entravaient ses mouvements, chaque nouvelle sensation le faisait tirer sur ses poignets, les éraflant légèrement.

-Laisse-moi me retourner, je veux te voir, gronda-t-il.

Les mains du plus jeune remontèrent le long de ses bras, elles frôlèrent les menottes mais ne les enlevèrent pas pour autant. Naruto lui donna juste assez de mou pour qu'il puisse se retourner sans se blesser. Kurama soupira d'aise en se couchant sur le dos et tomba sur une vue magnifique. Naruto allongé au-dessus de lui, les yeux d'un bleu foncé où il pouvait y lire un désir non feint. Ce dernier frotta son nez contre le sien, frôla ses lèvres sans s'en emparer, le frustrant encore plus. Il se rassit sur son bassin en faisant bien attention d'effleurer innocemment l'érection qu'il sentait contre ses fesses.

-Gaki, libère-moi que je te punisse pour ce que tu me fais.

Sourds aux menaces du démon renard, Naruto continua sa torture en s'attaquant à la peau tendre du cou. Il prit son temps de le marquer, puis il poursuivit sa route, il voulait goûter à tout ce corps offert sous lui. Il mordilla un téton sur son passage mais ne s'y attarda pas. Il découvrit le corps en déposant une myriade de baiser sur son passage ou en léchant les zones sensibles en se fiant aux sons émis par le Bijuu.

Kurama faisait de son mieux pour retenir ses gémissements. Apparemment, il ne réussissait pas aussi bien qu'il le pensait en voyant le petit sourire qu'affichait son ange. Si seulement il n'était pas attaché, ça ferait longtemps que la pièce serait remplies des soupirs et des cris du blonds sous ses coups de rein puissants. Un grognement de pure plaisir lui échappa quand Naruto lui enleva la serviette, libérant sa douloureuse érection, il en saliva d'avance en pensant à la suite. Pourtant le Jinchuuriki ne fit pas du tout ce qui était prévu, frustrant un peu plus le Bijuu, il ne fit que souffler sur le gland avant de descendre vers les cuisses, ses cheveux frôlant au passage cette zone extrêmement sensible, le démon renard se figea.

-Gaki, gronda Kurama pour le rappeler à l'ordre, s'il croyait qu'il s'en sortirait comme cela.

Les yeux carmin s'écarquillèrent face à ce qu'il voyait, Naruto était un véritable démon de la luxure, les cheveux plus ébouriffé que d'habitude, ce sourire qui présageait mille et un plaisir et ce regard affamé.

Le jeune homme ne fit pas attention aux suppliques de son amant, il préférait déguster son repas. Il savait exactement ce que son démon voulait mais il ne voulait pas satisfaire cette demande dans l'immédiat. Il se redressa, sans oublier de poser un coup de langue sur le gland rougit. Son sourire s'agrandit en voyant le regard furieux que lui lançait Kurama, qui était particulièrement friand des fellations. Le blond, qui avait d'autres projets, s'assit à nouveau sur le bas ventre du rouquin.

Sans lâcher Kyuubi du regard, Naruto porta sa main à ses lèvres, les lécha avidement. De son autre main, il se caressa, gémit sous les yeux avides du démon, qui tira plus fort sur les menottes. Les doigts bien humidifiés, il les plaça devant son anneau de chair et se prépara tout en ondulant du bassin, se frottant au membre fièrement dressé contre ses fesses. Ils gémirent à l'unisson.

Le blond ôta ses doigts, positionna le pieu de chair devant son entrée et s'empala dessus. Une fois le membre totalement en lui, il attendit quelques instants avant de bouger mais il voulait plus alors il se pencha pour embrasser Kurama et le libéra des menottes de chakra. L'effet ne se fit pas attendre, Kyuubi se redressa, posa ses mains sur les fesses halées, le faisant s'empaler plus fort sur lui. Leurs gémissements, grognements furent étouffés par le baiser.

-Gaki … où … as-tu … hmm … appris ça, questionna Kurama, haletant.

Le démon renard était curieux, il n'avait jamais ressenti de telles sensations, il aimait ça. Il était toujours le dominant dans leur rapport, pourtant quand Naruto l'avait attaché, l'avait dominé dans tous ses gestes, à aucun moment, il ne s'était senti soumis. Au contraire, le blond faisait tout pour le satisfaire. Alors oui, il voulait savoir comment il avait appris de si délicieuses choses.

-Tu … n'es … pas le … le premier … avec qui … j'expérimente … ça.

L'aveu du jeune homme jeta un froid, Kurama stoppa tout mouvement. Qui avait osé toucher son ange sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte ! Il l'aurait senti si ça avait été le cas. Attendez qu'il apprenne qui avait commis l'irréparable en posant la main sur ce qui était sien, il lui ferait regretter. Tout à son énervement, il en oublia Naruto jusqu'à ce que ce dernier lui rappelle sa présence.

Naruto n'aimait pas du tout l'arrêt brutal de Kyuubi. Normalement cette phrase était censée le stimuler, pas le stopper. Que cela ne tienne, il allait reprendre l'ancienne méthode. Il remonta les mains jusqu'à ses épaules, qu'il frôla pour ensuite aller jouer avec ses cheveux. Il embrassa sa mâchoire, puis ses lèvres.

-Kurama-sama, gémit-il contre sa bouche. Dites-moi ce que je peux faire pour me faire pardonner d'un tel outrage.

Il n'était que suppliques, envie, désir, passion. Il ne voulait pas que ça s'arrête, c'était trop bon, il avait beau eu dire que Kurama était brutal, c'est ce qu'il aimait chez lui et c'est ce qu'il voulait en ce moment.

-Mais ne me laissez pas dans cet état, supplia-t-il en bougeant le bassin, n'en pouvant plus, voulant de nouveau sentir sa chaleur, son contact.

Kyuubi reporta son attention sur son amant, il allait lui montrer à qui il appartenait ! Il le souleva, se retira de son antre chaud, lui arrachant un couinement. Il signa des mudras, son double apparu derrière le Jinchuuriki et il s'adossa à la tête du lit. Le démon renard le fit se retourner pour qu'il se retrouve face au clone.

-Occupe-toi de lui, gaki, ordonna-t-il en lui mordillant l'oreille.

Naruto se mit à quatre pattes, s'avança vers la copie conforme de son amant. Il l'embrassa, avec sa main s'empara de son pénis qui ne tarda pas à réagir sous les caresses prodiguées. Il rompit le baiser et alla s'en occuper comme lui avait demandé Kyuubi. Il passa doucement la langue sur le gland rougit alors qu'il faisait un mouvement de va et vient le long de la verge avec sa main. Le clone siffla de satisfaction et ferma les yeux de bien-être. Il passa une main dans les cheveux dorés pour guider ses mouvements.

Kurama se plaça derrière sa bouillotte, il l'admira totalement offert, le bassin surélevé n'attendant que lui. Il glissant la main le long de son dos, la passa sur les fesses fermes. Il les écarta, titilla un peu l'anneau de chair avec un doigt qu'il remplaça bien vite par sa langue, mimant l'acte sexuel. Il le sentit se contracter.

Naruto soupira de plaisir, il avait aimé la première partie mais il préférait largement quand Kyuubi menait la danse. Rien que de sentir cette langue en lui pour le préparer, bien qu'il n'en ait pas besoin, allait le faire jouir, en plus de la main qui le masturbait. Un gémissement lui échappa, se répercutant dans le membre dont il s'occupait goulûment.

Quand Kurama sentit Naruto se tendre, il arrêta tout mouvement et serra légèrement la base de l'érection, l'empêchant de se libérer. Le blond lâcha la verge du clone et tourna la tête vers le démon, le suppliant silencieusement de le laisser jouir.

-Oh non mon ange, c'est à mon tour de jouer, susurra-t-il en le pénétrant brutalement d'un coup, frappant sa prostate au passage et arrachant un cri de plaisir au plus jeune.

Le double de démon renard, attrapa son menton pour qu'il le regarde et d'un signe de tête lui intima de reprendre l'activité qu'il avait abandonné. Chaque coup de butoir menait Naruto au septième ciel et il en était de même pour le jumeau du rouquin qui sentait son membre être aspiré plus profondément dans la gorge du blond à chaque coup de rein.

Naruto était vraiment doué avec sa langue, et pas seulement pour parler. Les pensées du double de Kurama n'étaient plus cohérentes, il ne guidait même plus les mouvements du plus jeune. Il se contentait d'agripper ses cheveux, tout en gémissant de cette façon si particulière qui ressemblait à un grognement. La vague de plaisir qui le parcourut eut raison du clone qui disparut dans un nuage de fumée.

Naruto qui n'avait plus d'appui, tomba en avant, remontant un peu plus ses fesses ce qui donna un meilleur angle à Kurama dont les mouvements c'étaient faits plus rapides, plus puissants. Le blond haleta, il serra les draps tellement fort que les jointures de ses doigts étaient blanches. Il était en train de perdre la tête, il aurait surement joui plusieurs fois si son amant le lui avait permis, c'était sa punition pour avoir osé dire qu'il n'était pas le premier. Ça rendait tout cela douloureusement bon, oui, il avait définitivement perdu la tête pour aimer cette frustration qui lui était infligée. Mais les coups de reins, les grognements à son oreille empêchaient toutes pensées rationnelles.

-Ama … s'il te plaît, supplia-t-il une nouvelle fois, la voix saccadée.

Kurama relâcha l'érection du blond pour le tenir plus fermement par les hanches. Quand son clone avait disparu, il avait tout vu, ressentit tout ce que son ange avait fait avec sa merveilleuse bouche. Le plaisir de son double ajouté au sien ne fit que redoubler ses ardeurs, il avait les reins en feu. Le cri de jouissance de Naruto et le sentir se resserrer autour de lui eurent raisons de ses derniers moments de lucidité, il se libéra dans cette antre chaude et accueillante.

Le corps tremblant, il se laissa tomber sur le lit. Naruto, toujours sur le ventre, vint se pelotonner contre lui. Ils reprenaient leur souffle en profitant de ce merveilleux moment.

-Alors … c'est qui ? demanda-t-il le souffle court.

Naruto rigola, en se couchant sur lui, Kyuubi n'avait pas lâché l'affaire.

-Shikamaru avait raison.

-Raison sur quoi ? S'étonna le démon en resserrant sa prise sur la taille du plus jeune.

-Sur ce que je devais te dire pour pimenter nos moments.

Kurama baissa la tête vers Naruto qui commençait à s'endormir, il avait l'impression qu'il venait de se faire avoir.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Ça faisait longtemps que Naruto n'avait pas fait une mission solo. Malgré le bien que ça lui avait fait de se retrouver seul, il avait hâte de rentrer à la maison. Il était toujours aussi accro à son renard et cette mission de deux jours lui avait paru durer une éternité, il lui manquait terriblement.

De nombreuses choses avaient changés ces cinq dernières années, à commencer par la libération de Kurama. Le blond avait fait de nombreuses recherches parmi les notes de son père pour enlever le sceau qui retenait le démon renard en lui et il avait fini par trouver. Sur le moment, il avait eu peur de l'utiliser, il ne voulait pas que Kyuubi l'abandonne une fois sa liberté retrouvée. Mais ce fut tout le contraire, le Bijuu resta à ses côtés et ne prenait presque plus sa forme animal, pour le plus grand bonheur de l'ex-Jinchuuriki.

Dès que Konoha fut en vue, Naruto tira sur la chaine qu'il portait autour de son cou, qu'il avait pris la manie de cacher dès qu'il partait en mission. Il l'ôta pour récupérer l'anneau en or blanc qui y était attaché et le remis à son annulaire gauche. Le blond ne put s'empêcher de sourire en repensant au mariage. Il avait été célébré quelques semaines après la libération de Kurama et avait bien failli ne jamais avoir lieu.

La séparation du Bijuu et de son Jinchuuriki avait apporté son lot de changements, Kyuubi ne ressentait plus les émotions de Naruto, et l'impression de ne plus le comprendre l'avait poursuivi. Et depuis que le démon avait quitté sa cage, un vide immense s'était emparé du blond. La fierté des deux hommes les avait empêchés de se parler pour régler ces petits problèmes. Les disputes furent fréquentes, les éloignant petit à petit jusqu'à ce que le plus jeune craque. Il n'avait plus supporté plus cet éloignement, cette situation, ce vide il avait voulu être à nouveau lié à Kurama mais sans le mettre en cage.

Suite à ces révélations, Kyuubi n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit, il ne s'était pas rendu compte que son ange souffrait autant que lui, voire plus. A l'aube, le soleil ne venant toujours pas, il avait passé toute la nuit dans les parchemins soporifiques du clan Uzumaki. Ce fut par hasard qu'il y trouva la solution : l'union ancestrale des Uzumaki. Il fallait, lors de l'échange des anneaux, d'apposer un sceau au niveau du cœur des mariés, les liant corps-cœur et âme. Ça ne le dérangeait pas de se retrouver à nouveau lié à sa bouillotte, il pouvait avouer du bout des lèvres, que ça lui manquait aussi, ce lien unique qui les avait uni pendant autant d'année.

Discrètement, le démon renard alla, à la bijouterie, acheter ce dont il avait besoin. Il se présenta droit et fier comme quand il voulait intimider un adversaire. Le blond s'attendait au pire, était-ce vraiment fini? Ses doutes tombèrent dès que le Kurama ouvrit la bouche.

-Epouse-moi.

Cela sonnait plutôt comme un ordre mais aux yeux de l'ancien Jinchuuriki, c'était la plus belle demande qu'il pouvait lui faire.

Aujourd'hui, leur lien était entièrement retrouvé, Naruto avait découvert la joie de ressentir les émotions du Kurama, ce qui avait fait grogner le démon qui pensait être le seul à avoir ce privilège. Au début, ça avait déstabilisé le blond, mais avec le temps, il s'y était habitué. D'ailleurs, ils se comprenaient sans parler, c'était magique. Les derniers doutes qu'il avait eus concernant le démon avait été vite dissipés devant le défilé d'émotions qu'il lui envoyait à longueur de journée.

Mais cette union leur avait surtout offert un magnifique cadeau.

Il arriva enfin chez lui, une petite maison isolée à la limite du village.

-Je suis rentré, dit-il en ouvrant la porte.

Il n'aperçut cependant personne, alors il tendit l'oreille pour percevoir des rires au loin. Il enleva ses sandales, les abandonna dans l'entrée, traversa la demeure pieds nus jusqu'à la porte fenêtre, qui donnait dans le jardin. Ses yeux pétillèrent de joie face à l'image qu'il voyait, il ne s'en lasserait jamais. Kurama était assis en tailleur, un blondinet aux yeux carmins courrait autour de lui en riant aux éclats.

Ils avaient été aussi surpris l'un que l'autre quand Tsunade leur avait appris la grossesse du blond. Kurama n'avait pas compris comment une telle chose avait pu arriver, il était un démon mais de là à enfanter un autre homme, il y avait des limites. Pris d'une intuition, il avait relu le parchemin sur l'Union ancestrale des Uzumaki. Et ça lui frappa aux yeux, en bas de la page, une remarque écrite en tout petit. Ce sceau était principalement utilisé pour les couples homosexuelles, permettant les grossesses entre personnes de même sexe. Les jeunes mariés n'avaient jamais autant apprécié ce sceau qu'à partir de ce jour.

Le démon dut ressentir sa présence car il tourna la tête vers lui, il se leva, attrapa l'enfant au vol et lui chuchota quelques mots à l'oreille. Le bambin regarda Naruto, se tortilla pour que son père le repose par terre et courut vers le blond en criant « maman ».

Naruto se baissa pour le serrer dans ses bras, tout en fusillant son mari du regard, qui se moquait ouvertement de lui. Il se redressa en gardant leur fils dans ses bras. Kurama s'approcha et l'enlaça.

-Bon retour à la maison, maman, ricana-t-il.

-Ama …

La réprimande de Naruto mourut contre les lèvres du rouquin, qui l'accueillait comme il se devait. Leur couple pouvait paraître étrange mais il s'en moquait, il était sa famille, c'était tout ce qu'il comptait.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Voilà, j'attends vos commentaires avec impatience ^^

Bisous

Lyn


End file.
